


Handsome Hanson 🐾

by SmugdenSugdenDingle



Series: 28 Fics in February [9]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugdenSugdenDingle/pseuds/SmugdenSugdenDingle
Summary: The Sugden-Dingles get an unexpected addition to their family





	Handsome Hanson 🐾

**Author's Note:**

> For Anon on Tumblr: For your 28 days could you do some Roblivion Fluff? Xx
> 
> I hope you enjoy I tried making his a 'Roblivion' fic not sure if I succeeded or not. Hope you enjoy! sorry if there are any mistakes! :)

Robert knew he was in trouble, the moment Aaron got the call from Paddy, they had been sitting in the Café having a quick breakfast before heading into work, asking if they could stop by the vets before going to the yard. There they were stood in the Vets, Robert watching as Paddy handed the 5-week old tan and brown German shepherds pup over to Aaron. “Hi there little fella,” Aaron replied, Robert could see Aaron falling in love with every moment. 

“As I said,” Paddy began. “His mum didn’t make it,” he went on. “And because he was the runt of the litter he’s too little for me to adopt out.”

“And what is it you want us to do?” Robert asked.Aaron turned and frowned at his husband.  
“I was hoping you two would foster him until get bigger,” Paddy suggested.

“Ah, no biting,” Aaron told the pup pulling his finger out of reach. “Yeah, of course,” Aaron immediately replied.

“Hold on,” Robert chimed in. “Shouldn’t we talk about this first?”

“What’s there to talk about?” Aaron questioned. “You heard Paddy he’s only asking us to foster this cute little thing for a couple of weeks,” he added in a baby voice.

Robert frowned, “Yeah and before we know it he’ll be fully grown and kicking me out of my own bed.”

“I promise once he’s big and strong enough, he can come back here, we can get him his shots and get him to a forever home,” Paddy explained.

“Ooh, come on Robert how can you say no to this face?” Aaron question holding the pup up, painting a pouty face on his own.

Robert looked at the small pup and then back at his husband, “Fine, he can come home with us,” Robert agreed with a sigh.

“I’ll get you the essentials,” Paddy replied with a smirk going into the back leaving the two in the reception area.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“He’s adorable!” Liv exclaimed as Aaron handed him over. “What’s his name?” She asked holding him close to her chest.

“Full name is apparently Handsome Hanson,” Aaron replied with a smirk. “Vanessa’s idea.” 

“He’s so little,” she replied as she softly petted him.

“5 weeks old,” Aaron explained. “His mum was brought in to the surgery, a hiker brought her and her puppies’ including this one. She had been hit by a car, according to the guy,” he went on,” All of Hanson’s brothers and sisters were adopted out but this one isn’t quite ready yet,” he added.

“That’s why we’re, FOSTERING, meaning, temporarily, minding him,” Robert chimed in.

“Yes Robert,” Aaron replied. “Thank you,” he added shaking his head.

“Just wanted to make sure we’re all on the same page is all,” he explained.

“Muppet,” Aaron laughingly replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

7 weeks had passed and the pup still hadn’t gone anywhere, both Aaron and Liv were falling in love with him more and more with every passing day. Hanson was 12 weeks old and was a right nightmare especially at nights. Robert early on had said he didn’t want the pup upstairs in his and Aaron’s room especially, leaving Aaron sleeping on the couch to keep Hanson from whining through the night. Robert was making his way into the room and that’s when he saw it. Aaron was in bed scrolling through his phone with Hanson curled up in a makeshifts bed, next to him.

“Ehm, what’s he doing in here?” Robert asked stopping by the foot of the bed.

“Robert, don’t start,” Aaron replied. “My back can’t take another night on the couch,” he explained.

“Why can’t he sleep in Liv’s room?”

“She has college in the morning,” Aaron argued.

“Yeah, and we have work in the morning too,” Robert argued back.

“If we put him downstairs, he’ll keep us up all night,” he explained. 

Robert sighed making his way over to his side of the bed climbing in, Hanson got up as Robert snuggled in place his front paw on Robert’s shoulder and leaned over licking his nose.

“See he likes you,” Aaron replied with a smirk.

“So I can tell,” Robert replied patting the pup softly on the head. Hanson quickly turned to make his way back towards Aaron’s side curling himself into a ball next to the man as Aaron placed his phone on the side table. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Robert made his way into the Mill to find Liv in the family room with a roll of paper towels and carpet cleaner spray.

“You’re joking?” He stated.

“I got sidetrack with an assignment,” she explained looking up at her brother-in-law. “I didn’t get a chance to take him out,” she added.

“That’s the fifth time this week he’s taken a dump on that rug,” Robert told the teen.

“Alright, I’m cleaning it up aren’t I,” she replied. “plus he’s sorry, aren’t you Hanson?” she asked the pup who was laying on the couch, chin resting slightly over the edge of the cushion looking up at Robert with sad eyes.

“Oh don’t give me that look,” Robert told the German Shepherd. 

“I’m saw-we Daddy Rob,” Liv said for the pup. “I tried my best to hold it,” she went on.

“I’m not his dad,” he replied. Hanson let out a soft whine in return, Robert caved leaning over to pet him. Liv smirked.

“Shut it,” Robert told the teen seeing the wheels turn in her head.

“I’m telling Aaron,” she stated with a grin.

“Telling him what?”

“That you’re falling in love with this one,” she explained pointing at the German shepherd.

“He’s only staying until Paddy finds him a home,” he told her.

“We’ll see about that,” she muttered before turning her attention to the pup, “Come on Mr. Handsome Hanson let’s go outside,” she said making it to her feet and over to the door grabbing the pup's leash. The pup jumped off the couch and followed the teen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twenty-one weeks, Twenty! One! Weeks that's how long it had been since Robert and Aaron had brought the ‘menace’ home. He was now nearing six months old, the accidents in the house had stopped being a problem, thankfully, Robert going a whole week without walking down the stairs to be met with a pile of … well you know but instead traded it in for an even more annoying habit. Growling. And not just at anything or anyone but at Robert to be exact. Anytime Robert got close to Aaron, Hanson would be right there. Kiss good morning, growl.Cuddling on the couch he'd push himself in between them and …. growl. Kiss good night…you guessed it, growl. Robert couldn’t even get away with just simply staring at his husband without the menace getting on him, it was like the dog could read his mind or something. Robert knew he’d have to face it eventually, Handsome Hanson wasn’t going anywhere but apart of him still held on to hope that Paddy would call or pop by with news of a family looking to adopt but that seemed to never come.

“Stay,” He told the dog as he opened the door to his and Aaron’s room enough where he could get in, closing the door swiftly behind him. Aaron laughed, “You know he’s only going to scratch on the door,” Aaron explained as he pulled his pajama bottoms on.  
“I’ll risk it,” Robert replied with a smirk before making his way over to his husband, pulling the other man in by the waist, capturing his lips with his own. Hanson barking like a maniac on the other side of the door. Robert walked Aaron back turning and pushing him on to the bed lips still connected, falling onto him. Aaron let out a laugh, “What’s all this?” He asked once they had parted. 

“I’ve been wanting to do this all day,” Robert replied before going in for another kiss. The barking continued the two could hear the pup jumping and scratching.  
Robert pulled away, “Hanson! GO! Lay down!” Robert called out causing Aaron to laugh. “Like he’s gonna listen to you,” he replied.

“He better or he’s sleeping in the bathroom downstairs tonight,” Robert replied pushing his way between Aaron’s legs, Aaron’s hands running along Robert’s shoulders.

“Is that so?”

Robert responded with another kiss and that’s when they heard it, the door unlatching followed by a growl and before Robert knew it Hanson was on the bed by their heads barking and growling at him. Aaron reached up and pushed the pup away as the two broke apart, Robert making his way to sit next to his husband.

Aaron bit back a laugh, “He’s just a puppy, Rob,” he replied.

“Liv!” Robert called out as Aaron sat up. “Liv!”

“What?!” She called back from her room.

“Come get the dog,” He told her.

“Why what’s he doing?” She called back. 

“Did you not just hear him?” Robert questioned.

“Well keep your lips off Aaron then,” she called back.

“Excuse me?” Aaron called back.

“Oh come on he only gets that way when you two are at it,” she explained. Aaron picked up the pup and made his way to the door placing him down, “Go, go see Liv,” Aaron told the pup.

“Hanson, come ‘ere boy,” Liv called out the pup immediately running down the hall. “Keep him in your room please,” Aaron called out to Liv.  
“Fine,” they heard. Aaron closed their door and made his way back over to Robert and sat down next to him.

“This dog isn’t going anywhere is he?” Robert questioned admitting defeat.

Aaron smirked resting his chin on Robert’s shoulder.

“I mean Handsome Hanson Sugden-Dingle does have a nice ring to it,” Aaron argued. Robert smirked before sighing. “Fine,” he replied.

“Fine?”

“Seeing as he’s already marked his territory on the rug downstairs, I guess … I guess he can stay,” he finally agreed.

“Like you had a say,” they heard from the other side of the door. “Two against one!” Liv added.

“Stop creeping around our door,” Robert called back.

“Night, Losers!” Liv replied.

“Night,” Rob and Aaron called back before hearing a bark. 

“Good Night, Hanson,” Robert called back. “We’re getting him into obedience training first thing,” he told Aaron.

“I’ll talk to Paddy,” Aaron replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: SmugdenSugdenDingle


End file.
